Dear You Baka Danna
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Sasori dan Deidara mendapat misi berbeda di hari yang sama. Namun ketika Deidara sudah kembali ke markas, Itachi mengatakan jika Sasori telah gagal dari misinya. Berkatnya, Deidara berasumsi jika Sasori telah tiada./Warning inside/Bad summary?/Just RnR Please!


Okay! Hari ini Neko akan membawakan sebuah cerita dari negri antah berantah. Jauh di masa lalu *dikeroyok massa* Ampuni hamba!

Warning: bahasa sesuka author, OOC sangat, abal, gak bermutu, dan typo(s) maybe.  
Oh ya! Garing kress-kress!

Rated: K+ (tenang, fanfic ini tidak mengandung unsur hara/?)  
Genre: Romance & Humor (sebenernya bingung nih mau kasih genre apa, reader sajalah yang tentukan. Hohoho *lepas tanggung jawab)

_Disclaimer_: _I dont own_. Kalian kan tau kalau Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo gak percaya, tanya aja sama Mbah Google atau Tante Yahoo. Lagian kalo gakkenal keterlaluan, deh. Walaupun berlum pernah ketemu.

((Author banyak bacotnya, nih!))

O-okay,_ just check it out. Hope you like it._ *ngumpet di dapur

P.S. Yang di _Italic_ itu Deidara pov, ya. Mohon tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca!

.

.

.

~Dear You Baka Danna~

.

.

.

_Masih terngiang akan suaramu dalam benakku. Suara yang selalu membuatku merasa tersiksa akan kenyataan. Memori kenangan itu akan selalu ada dalam diriku selamanya. Terutama senyumanmu yang tulus itu._

_Hari itu saat kita berjalan untuk pulang, tertawa bersama dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan. Aku harap hal itu terus berlanjut, selama mungkin, sampai aku benar-benar puas. Tetapi hal itu tidak menjadi kenyataan._

"_Terima kasih."_

_Kata terakhir yang paling menyayat hatiku. Aku sangat merindukan suara itu, dan amat-sangat merindukan seseorang yang memiliki suara itu. Seseorang. . . yang paling berharga yang pernah aku punya._

_Saat aku ingin memanggil namamu, hanya seperti teriakan tanpa suara. Rasanya tersangkut di tenggorokan, sangat menyakitkan dan berat. Yang kurasakan kembali adalah kepedihan._

_Dinginnya malam ini sangat menusuk, seperti jarum-jarum kecil yang menembus kulit tubuhku. Tapi aku tak ingin mempedulikannya. Aku menatap langit berbintang di atas sana. Mencari dirimu. Karena malam itu sangat mengerikan._

_Mengangkat tanganku ke atas, menatap jari-jariku dan mendapati sebuah cincin yang terselip di salah satunya. Cincin pemberian dirimu._

_Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah di duniamu yang sangat jauh di sana, kamu masih mengenakan cincin yang menyatukan kita berdua ini? _

_Aku melambai, pada salah satu bintang di sana. Yang sinarnya sedikit redup karena jauhnya. Aku menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa bintang itu adalah dirimu. Menyakinkan bahwa darimu menyaksikanku dari atas sana._

_Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Karena sendirian di malam yang dingin seperti ini sangatlah menyedihkan._

_Aku berhenti sesaat, sesak menyerbu hatiku. Tapi tetap berusaha menguatkan hatiku untuk terus bernyanyi. Ah, tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya. "Ai... shi te iru... kara..."_

-flashback-

"Lihat Danna, un! Aku membuat lempung yang menyerupai dirimu!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil memamerkan sebuah patung lilin di tangannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Danna itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Apa bagusnya?" tapi kemudian wajahnya terlihat seperti meremehkannya. "Lagipula, kau mau meledakkannya seperti sampahmu yang lain, hah? Kau bisa dimarahi ketua lagi."

Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu tersulut amarahnya. "Apa maksudnya sampah?! Itu seni, un! Aku tau pandangan kita tentang seni itu berbeda jadi-"

"Kombinasi yang bagus, kan?" sela Sasori dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum yang terlihat begitu tulus dan tanpa kepura-puraan.

Deidara terpukau, dengan begitu ia berhenti beragumen. Tangannya yang menantang tadi turun, bersamaan dengan wajahnya.

Menyadari tatapan Deidara yang tidak biasa, Sasori membuang wajahnya. Deidara kemudian tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut merah itu. "Ulangi kata-katamu barusan, un! Aku tidak dengar."

"Sudah pergi sana! Berhenti mengangguku!" ucap Sasori sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir serangga.

Deidara cemberut. "Danna pelit, un."

-flashback off-

_Aku berlari, kembali ke kamar dimana kita selalu melakukan banyak hal di sana. Aku berlari secepat mungkin, berharap aku tidak terlambat untuk menemuimu sekali lagi._

_Tapi sayang, begitu aku sampai dan membuka pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah, kau sudah tidak ada di sana._

_Yah, memang itulah kenyataannya._

_Aku tertawa dalam hati, miris. Mengingat banyak hal, seperti video yang berputar kembali. Aku ingat akan hangatnya punggungmu. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa merasakannya lagi._

_Aku tertawa lagi dalam hati. Hal bodoh yang kulakukan saat tertangkap basah mencuri-curi pandang denganmu. Benar-benar memalukan._

-flashback-

Deidara mulai bosan untuk tidak melakukan apa pun. Yah, walaupun benar juga waktunya beristirahat untuk melepas lelahnya setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka. Membuat bom itu tidak hanya menghabiskan cakra-nya, tapi juga persediaan lempungnya. Dia berpaling.

"Danna, aku bosan, un," ucapnya merajuk. Tapi ucapan itu justru membuat Sasori kaget, dengan posisinya dan Deidara yang mengucapkan hal itu tepat beberapa senti dari bibirnya, sukses membuat Sasori meringkuk menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Entah kenapa hal itu juga membuat Deidara kaget, tidak biasanya Danna-nya itu bertingkah seperti itu. Sedikit bingung juga. Hal itu justru dapat membuatnya sedikit terkikik. "Hihihi, Danna kenapa, un?"

-flashback end-

_Boneka lilin yang kubuat menyerupai Sasori tidaklah membuatku merasa lebih baik, malah sebaliknya membuatku semakin sedih. Benar, Sasori tidak sama dengan benda seperti ini._

"Dasar bodoh..." Deidara menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Yang ia dapati adalah seorang berambut merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum tipis.

"Da-danna... un..."

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu berjalan mendekati Deidara dan memeluknya. Deidara tersentak. "Apa kau pikir aku akan pergi dengan begitu mudahnya, heh?"

"Sasori Danna bodoh, un! Cepat pergi ke alam baka, sana! Jangan gentayangan gitu, dong! Merinding, nih." umpat Deidara dengan wajah super polosnya.

"Heh! Aku masih hidup, bodoh!"

Deidara terdiam, menatap Sasori dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Lalu ia berjalan menghampirinya dan menyentuhnya. "Heh? Serius? Masih hidup?"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi lagi."

"Ja-jangan!" spontan Deidara berbalik memeluk Sasori. "Aku akan mati kalau ditinggal dengan cara seperti itu lagi, un. Jangan pergi tanpa aku, Danna." ujar Deidara.

Sasori terpukau, dengan mata yang seperti ikut tersenyum licik pada Deidara ia berkata, "Ah, aku sangat tersanjung dengan kata-katamu barusan. Aku akan mati tanpamu..."

Kemudian Deidara melepaskan pelukannya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Entah bagaimana, aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu."

Sasori tertawa lalu mencium kening Deidara. "Bukankah seni itu sangat indah?"

.

.

.

D: Jadi selama ini Danna kemana, un?  
S: Aku dapat misi spesial dari ketua.  
D: Dan Danna tidak memberitahukanku?! Dasar kejam. Untuk apa aku galau seharian?! Untungnya aku gak masuk angin!  
S: *laugh* Siapa suruh?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Omake

Hahaha! Lol  
Inilah mood-ku yang sebenarnya. Galau di siang hari dan gila di malam hari mahluk langka  
Sebenernya moodku selalu berubah tergantung dari situasi.  
Dikarenakan aku yang mudah terbawa suasana.

Coba aja deh, periksa ulang bahasa dari atas ke bawah. Pasti berubah. XD  
Yah, _hope you enjoy it_, dah.

-Neko


End file.
